Season 2, Episode 3
by Mysterygirl102
Summary: (The Monsters, Aliens and a Beanstalk) During a blackout, the monsters and aliens tell their own version of the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" with themselves as the main Protagonists and Dr. Cutter from the episode "The Mystery of Dr. Cutter" as the evil giant.
1. Chapter 1

** Here is the third episode of season 2. It is also one of the first fairytale themed episodes I created. The story plot for this episode is based on Disney's "Fun and Fancy Free". The monsters and aliens tell their own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk" with themselves as the main protagonists and Dr. Cutter from "The Mystery of Doctor Cutter" as the evil giant. The bolded words are Susan telling the story. **

The monsters and aliens all sat in the recreation room, board out of their minds and figuring out what to do. A big storm had caused the base's power to go out, causing the building to become pitch black. Every room on the base was lite up with lots of candles, each giving the room a flickering glow.

The monsters and aliens were board because along with the lights, the storm also cut the cable, which meant that they couldn't watch TV. They also couldn't do anything active inside the base because of the possibility of accidentally knocking over one of the candles and causing a fire. And playing outside was defiantly out of the question since it was pouring and thundering.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Link asked everyone in a moany board tone of voice. Everyone thought for a moment of what else they could do for fun.

"Shadow puppets?" Dr. Cockroach suggested.

"Been there, done that." Susan responded "Charades?"

"Boring." Link answered.

"Scribble?" B.O.B suggested with a smile.

"Okay B.O.B, first of all, it's Scrabble." Dr. Cockroach said "And second of all, we played that game almost seven times already. Besides you can never spell a word right, or you use words that don't even exist."

"I can spell blue." B.O.B said to him.

"Blue doesn't have a W in it." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it does Doc." B.O.B argued giggling "B-L-E-W"

"Never mind, why don't we tell a story instead." Susan chimed in. B.O.B, Link and Dr. Cockroach suddenly pricked up their attention towards her.

"Yea, we never done that." Link agreed with her "Why don't you tell it Sues, you're great at telling stories."

"Yea tell us a fairy tale!" B.O.B said excited.

"Okay." Susan said. She thought for a minute before she finally came up with a story to tell "Okay, this one is a classic that has been told for many years. I'm going to tell my own version of it. This is a story that everyone should know."

"Yea, but not everyone should tell it." Sta'abie said "I you know who."

"Well I'm going to tell it anyway." Susan said, ignoring Sta'abie's insult. She then began to tell her own version of the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk", or in her version "The Monsters, Aliens and a Beanstalk."

"**The story took place a long time ago, during the dust bowl in the 1930's. It was a time of droughts and sandstorms that caused major damage to farmlands. Farmers were left without food or water and the soil was too dry to grow anything. It was a worst environmental disaster in American history that lasted almost ten years.**

**In a farmhouse located in the middle of nowhere, there lived seven orphans and their pet Vornicarn. The orphans were known as the Monsters and Aliens. The poor orphans had no money and very little food. The only food that they had was one slice of bread, which they shared by cutting it into slices as thin as a piece of paper in order to make it last longer. And in their food jar, there was naught left but beans…. Beans, what am I saying? I mean bean. Now it would be **_**beans**_** if it were three beans and one monster or alien. But no, one bean, and four monsters and three aliens. Well at least there are no bones in it.**

**The Monsters and aliens sat at the table as Susan cut the bread and bean into 7 thin slices. Their tummies rumbled as they each received their slices of small portions of the only food they had. They all struggled to maintain life. All of them skin and bones. Truly a picture of despair. But neither of them whimper. Nor do they give up."**

"SHUT UP!" Sta'bie's character shouted "I CANT STAND IT!" She couldn't take the starvation; she aggressively grabbed everyone's plate and eating utensils and started eating them like crazy.

"Sta'abie stop! Sta'abie!" Susan shouted, grabbing her, wanting to keep her from eating anymore of their plates and utensils. B.O.B, Link, Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep and Coverton hoped in to help Susan try to calm Sta'bie down. Everyone grabbed Sta'abie and forced her to bend over the table. Link then made her cough up the shards of the plates and the forks and spoons by patting her back really hard. As soon as the shards and silver wear were out, everybody released her.

"There now, easy girl." Susan said to her calmly.

"I'll be alright." Sta'abie responded, her starvation made the room seem like it was spinning "I'll be alright, I'll be alright." She all of a sudden spotted the hatchet that hung on the wall. A crazy look developed on her face as she looked at everyone to make sure nobody was looking. Everyone was too busy, staring sadly at their food. Sta'abie slowly sneaked away from the table and went over to steal the hatchet.

"**She says she's alright, but I wonder. She suffered too much. But what's this? What diabolical plan is being hatched in the brain of this demented female alien?" **

Dr. Cockroach looked up from his food and noticed both Sta'abie and the hatchet were gone "Sta'abie!" she said in horror. Wondering what she was up to, everyone looked out the window and saw Sta'abie walking slowing towards Vornicarn with a crazy smile on her face. She was holding the hatchet behind her back.

"Vornicarn, come here Vornicarn." She said in a sing songy way.

"STA'ABIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Susan shouted. Hearing Susan's voice and knowing that she was discovered, Sta'abie began to go crazy, screaming in madness and charged at Vornicarn, holding the hatchet over her head. Vornicarn was frightened by Sta'abie's crazy behavior and tried to run away but was cornered into the wooden fence. Sta'abie held the hatchet over her head, ready to chop Vornicarn to pieces so she can eat him. But just as she was about to strike, Susan ran outside, changed into Ginormica and grabbed the hatchet out of her hand.

"STA'ABIE NO!" Susan shouted as she grabbed the hatchet. Desperate to eat something, Sta'abie hoped on Vornicarn, bite him on the head and chewed, trying to tear off a piece of his purple flesh. Susan as Ginormica grabbed Sta'abie's legs and tried to pull her away from Vornicarn. After she struggeled for a few seconds, the other jumped in to help. When they finally got her off of Vornicarn, they grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her to the ground.

"Release me….. I must eat something…. I'm so…. Hungry." Sta'abie said weakened and panting in both exhaustion and hunger. The monsters and the aliens were all worried about each other. How long would it be before all became delusional like Sta'abie? Or worse, cannibal?

**Review what you think of this episode so far. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Henry the Janitor plays the giant's butler in this story.**

Back in reality, decided to listen to the story when they heard that they were in it as some of the main characters. Sta'abie felt quit irritated with Susan was narrating her character as crazy and weak from starvation and how the other characters overpowered her.

"I do not understand why I'm described as the weak one in the story." Sta'abie said to Susan.

"I'm not describing you as weak Sta'abie." Susan explained to her "I'm saying your character acts violant out of hunger and the need to eat something. Pinning you down was the only way to restrain you. You had just about reached the end of your rope. You know that the orphans had gone weeks without ending a lot of food. What to do? What to do?"

"Well Sta'abie may be crazy in the story, but she's got the right idea. Kill Vornicarn so they can have something to eat." Coverton said. At the sound of that, Vornicarn yelped in fear and hid under the coffee table.

"No, Vornicarn is our friend!" B.O.B objected to Coverton's idea.

"Well you know what they say. A friend in need is a friend in deed." Coverton said grinning "They need some meat to eat."

"If Vornicarn's character is going to be killed off, then I don't want to hear the rest of the story." B.O.B said.

"Well he wouldn't have to know. Our characters can just sneak up on him and surprise him." Coverton continued "Yea that what we'll do, we'll kill Vornicarn so our characters have something to eat!"

"No, I don't want our characters to do that." Link objected. He did hate Vornicarn, but not enough to want him to die.

"We'll get a strangle hold on him while he's asleep and push him off a cliff!" Coverton said laughing sinisterly; he was feeling enjoyment from upsetting the others with his suggestion of killing off one of the characters.

"Oh, No!" Dr. Cockroach said, annoyed by Coverton talking like this.

"That's it; I'm not going to listen to the story!" B.O.B said, having enough of all this talk of killing off a character.

"Well it'll be your fault if our characters starve to death." Coverton said to him in a serious tone voice.

"Why don't our characters just sell Vornicarn?" Sqweep chimed in.

"Actually, that's just what our characters did!" Susan told the alien child. Coverton looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Really?" he said "Why didn't you just say so, instead of going into a lot of details about the story to save time?"

Susan looked at Coverton and gave him an annoyed look. "You know I can save more time by not telling the story at all."

Coverton didn't want that. The story was just starting to sound interesting and he want to hear the rest of it. "No, please, carry on."

"Okay, back to the story." Susan said, she then continued to tell the story.

**"After Sta'abie's violent outburst of hunger, the monsters and aliens all agreed to sell Vornicarn so they could have money to buy food. Everyone waited anxiously as B.O.B went to the market to sell Vornicarn. Even Sta'abie was beginning to fully recover, because they all knew that soon there would be meat on the table again. They all sat around the table with their hopes high, imagining the different kinds of food that would soon be on their plates while singing their own version of "Funiculi, Funicula"" **

**Susan: **(singing) _Turkey, lobster, sweet potato, pie!_

_Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky!_

**Dr. Cockroach: **(singing) _Mwa ha ha ha ha ha_

_ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

**Link: **(singing)_Ohhhhhhhhh! I wanna eat and eat_

_and Eat and eat and eat until I die!_

**All: **(singing) _Turkey, lobster, sweet potato, pie!_

_Pancakes piled up till they reach the sky!_

**Sta'abie: **(singing)_Lots of roast beef!_

**Sqweep: **(singing) _Lots of greens!_

**Coverton: **(singing) _Fancy chocolate covered-_

"BEANS!" they all suddenly heard B.O.B shout. They all turned their heads and saw that he had returned and was holding a small box in his hand. They were all wondering how much money he had made selling Vornicarn, but they were all suspicious when had shouted beans.

"What do you mean beans?" Coverton asked. He hoped that B.O.B didn't make a stupid mistake with selling Vornicarn.

"I sold Vornicarn for some magic beans! Look!" B.O.B enthusiastically and opened the box to reaveal a bunch of beans.

"BEANS?" Sta'abie shouted in anger. The others were angry as well. B.O.B had just given away what they had left for a bunch of beans.

"B.O.B! You sold Vornicarn for a bunch of stupid beans?" Susan said to him with anger and disbelief.

"_Magic_ beans Susan." B.O.B told her "The guy who gave them to me said if you plant these beans in the light of a full moon, something magical will happen."

Sta'abie began to feel furious that B.O.B had just sold her Vornicarn for a bunch of so called magic beans. She screamed in anger, grabbed the box out of B.O.B's hands and threw the beans out the window.

"STA"ABIE, NO!" B.O.B screamed in horror. He tried to catch the beans but wasn't fast enough.

"Magic beans, phewy!" Sta'abie told him. Everyone was angry at B.O.B as well, now because of him; they were all going to starve to death.

**"Poor B.O.B, cheated into trading Vornicarn for a bunch of beans. What a cruel thing to do, tricking a poor innocent monster into trading all he had for a bunch of so called magic beans. But then, during the night when everyone was asleep, the beans began to sprout. It became a beanstalk that grew higher and higher during the night. By morning, the top of the beanstalk was hidden behind the clouds that were in the sky.**

** "Wait a minute!" Sqweep interrupted "Didn't you say at the beginning of the story that the soil was too dry to grow anything? It's impossible for a plant to grow that tall overnight. Plus it there's no way it can grow without the beans being buried into the ground or without any water or-"**

** "Sqweep! It's a fairytale, and fairytales are fictional stories where the impossible is possible." Susan explained to the alien child, she then continued with the story.**

** "The monsters and aliens woke up the next morning and saw the beanstalk. Feeling the sense of adventure, they all decided to climb the humongous plant to see what was up in the sky. When they reached the top they saw a giant majestic castle. Their curiosity over took them, as they were drawn to the trying to go to the castle. This was the biggest adventure of their lives. Forgotten was their hunger, forgotten was their fear. It took courage to scale these massive steps, to make this journey into the great unknown. But these stout-hearted monsters and aliens never faltered. Their minds but with a single thought: What mystery lurks within those cold, forbidding walls? What strange spell hovered over this gloomy place? They all knocked on the door. Will no one answer? Are they walking into a trap? Do they go in?**

** "You know you could stand some rehearsal on this story." Coverton told her. **

The monsters and aliens entered the castle by squeezing under the door. They looked around this castle that looked like it was built back in the medieval times. Every furniture and decorations were big and humongous. Pretty soon they entered the kitchen where they came face to face with a giant man with a brown mustache wearing a fancy butler uniform. The man was 300 feet taller than Susan as Ginormica. Even though he was a giant, the monsters and aliens didn't feel afraid of him for he seemed like a friendly guy.

"Hi there!"B.O.B said to the giant who gasped with a startle as soon as he saw them.

"By golly you little guys startled me!" the giant man said "what's the big idea? What are you doing in my mistresses' castle?"

"It's a long story." Link told him "Do you by any chance have anything to eat? It's been a very long time since we last ate a full meal."

"Yea were really poor and don't have any money to buy our own food" Sqweep agreed.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?" The giant man said feeling sympathy for the monsters and aliens. He bended over, picked them all up and placed them on the dining table "Help yourselves to whatever you like!"

The monsters and aliens eyes widened when they saw the different kinds of food that was on the table. It was a smorgasbord that was big enough to feed all of New York City. Without hesitating, they joyfully pigged out on the food. Susan ate some of the turkey tetrazzini, Dr. Cockroach munched on some Swiss cheese, Link took bites out of a fish, B.O.B gorge on the mash potatoes, Sta'abie ate some of the roast beef like an animal, Sqweep ate some purple grapes and Coverton couldn't help but chow down on the gelatin.

Soon their bellies were filled up, giving them a blissful full feeling that they thought they would never have ever again. It sure felt great to have a full stomach again.

"Thank you sir." Dr. Cockroach thanked the giant man.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The giant said "My name is the Henry, I'm the butler of this giant castle. But I must warn you, yall shouldn't be here. If my boss sees you, she will squish yall like a bug."

The monsters and aliens figured that Henry's boss didn't sound like a very nice giant lady. All of a sudden they heard some loud thundering footsteps coming down the hall.

**What will happen next? Will she discover the monsters and aliens? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. Please review, I'd really appreciate that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Cutty is a nickname I gave to Dr. Cutter.**

"It's her!" Henry the butler said as he heard the thundering footsteps "Quick! Hide!

The monsters and aliens did as they were told and quickly hide behind one of the jars. The giant came into the room, singing a song about herself and what she can do. The giant was a plump woman with short blond hair; over her regular cloths she wore a white lab coat just like the one Dr. Cockroach was wearing. The only thing about her that scared the monsters and aliens other than her size is her eyes. One eye was normal while the other was a robotic eye, making her look like a cyborg.

**Dr. Cutter:** _(singing_) _Fe Fi Fo Fum! He Hi Ho Hum!_

_I'm the most amazing gal, the most amazing gal am I!_

_Fe Fi Fo Fum! He Hi Ho Hum!_

_I'm stuff I'm telling you, for here's what I can do!_

_I can change myself into an elf, fly up high like the birdies!_

_I can disappear into atmosphere, cause I know the magic wordies!_

_Fe Fi Fo Fum, He Hi Ho Hum-_

The giant woman all of a sudden stopped singing and had a look of suspicion on her face. She began to sniff the air as if she all of a sudden smelled something that smelled horrible. The monsters and aliens stood frozen in their hiding places with cold fear running through their bodies. Their hearts pounded in their chests. After sniffing the air, the giant began to say

"Fe Fi Fo Fum!

I smell some monsters and aliens!

Be they alive or be they dead!

I'll use their bones to make my bread!"

"I don't smell anything Cutty." Henry the butler said. His words however didn't stop Cutty from sniffing around the table to see where the source of smell was coming from. The monsters and aliens knees trembled as she sniffed around the table.

**"Oh! I hope she doesn't find them!" Sqweep said in the real world**

** "Hey giant Dr. Cutter! You're getting warm!" Coverton said with glee and wickedness**

** "Well don't tell her!" B.O.B said to Coverton who however refused to listen and kept going on this the evil joke.**

** "Behind the jar stupid!" Coverton said grinning.**

** "Coverton!" Dr. Cockroach said in a way that indicated him that he wanted Coverton to stop with the jokes.**

Cutty was just about to look behind the pot the monsters and aliens were hiding behind, when Henry the butler lifted up the pots top showed her what was inside in order to stall while the monsters and aliens quickly hid someplace else on the table.

"Is this what you smell boss?" Henry said with a fake smile.

"Pot roast!" Cutty said with glee, already forgetting about what she was smelling. Pot roast was her favorite dish.

"Enjoy!" Henry said, hoping that will distract her. The giant took out two slices of bread and placed some pot roast on each slice. She then grabbed some other ingredients from off the table. She took a slice of Swiss cheese, some lettuce, some slices of tomatoes and scope of turkey tetrazzini.

The monsters and aliens were horrified when the giant took a slice out of the Swiss cheese that Susan was hiding in. Cutty put the ingredients on her pot roast sandwich, placed the breads together and lifted it up ready to eat it. To add a little seasoning to her snack, Cutty sprinkled pepper all over it. But as she did, she notice something moving inside her sandwich, sounding like it was about to sneeze.

"Ah, ah, ah, AHHHHHCHOOOOO!" Susan's sneeze was so powerful that it made the ingredients fly into the giants face and thereby unintentionally giving herself away. Cutty's eyes widened as she saw the small white haired woman in her sandwich.

"Gazuntite." Susan said, smiling and giggling nervously. She hopped out of the sandwich onto table and ran for her life. Cutty knew she had smelled something. She slammed her hand on the table, trying to crush the intruder as the monsters, aliens and Henry watch in fear.

"Oh no you don't!" Cutty shouted "You can't get away from Cutty!"

Susan was suddenly wobbling on the edge of the table, trying to keep herself from fall off from a great height. The giant grabbed Susan, wrapping her in her fist and lifted her up towards her face with an angry expression.

"I gotcha!" Cutty shouted. However, she wasn't completely sure if she got Susan. She uncurled one of her fingers a bit to look inside her fist.

"Yea, I gotcha." Dr. Cutter said as soon as she saw the little woman in her fist.

"Cutty." Susan said, trying to get her attention.

"Yea." Dr. Cutter responded, wanting to see what the intruder wanted.

"I'm really good at palm reading. If you want me to read your palm, just open your hand so I can read your palm lines." Susan said to the giant. She was trying to stall Dr. Cutter in order to give her more time to come up with a plan to escape from her. Believing that Susan can really read palms, Dr. Cutter opened her hand and right away Susan made small steps on the curved line close to her thumb, trying to measure it out.

"Ten… twenty…. Thirty…. Forty." Susan counted by tens with each step she took "Boy, what a lifeline."

The giant was curious yet interested at the same time. With her other hand, she pointed to another line. "What is this one?"

Susan examined the line and pretended to be surprised "Oh my, I can't believe it."

"Is it bad?"

"No, this line means you can magically change yourself into anything." Susan said, pretending she didn't know that. The giant placed her back down on the table and smiled when Susan noticed her ability to change into anything.

"Yes! I can change myself into anything!" She said with pride "You wanna see me? Ask me to change into something, make a request, give me something, anything."

"Anything?" Susan asked.

"Anything." Cutty responded. Susan looked around the table and spotted a flyswatter. An idea popped into her head, she never missed a trick.

"Can you change into a fly?" she asked smiling.

"A cute, teeny, weeny, itsy, bitsy house fly?" Dr. Cutter said smiling while making flying gestures with her hands.

"That's it, a house fly!" Susan said with glee. She was beginning to feel that her plan was working. Dr. Cutter was falling for her trick.

"Oh, you don't want a fly." Dr. Cutter said, she then made bunny ear gestures on top of her head "How about a bunny, with long pink ears."

"Well of course if you can't do a fly then why bother?" Susan said, trying to convince Cutty that she won't believe she can change into anything unless she changed into what she requested.

"All right." Dr. Cutter said with disappointment. She then grinned and chuckled mischievously "A teeny, weeny fly, hehehehe… with pink wings."

The giant stood up and began to say the magic words.

_Now for the magic wordies_

_Fe Fi Fo Fum, He Hi Ho Hum_

_I'm the most amazing galsy talsy talsy tals_

As she was saying the magic words, Susan whistled to the other to get their attention. B.O.B, Link, Dr. Cockroahc, Coverton, Sqweep and Sta'abie who had been watching the whole conversation knew right away what she wanted them to do. The monsters and aliens picked up the flyswatter and held it up, ready to swat Dr. Cutter when she changed into a fly so they can weaken her long enough to escape. But instead of changing into a fly, Dr. Cutter decided to change into a pink bunny anyway.

"You sure you don't want a pink bunny?" Dr. Cutter asked Susan. Her smiled of pride turned into a frown when she saw the monsters and aliens holding up the flyswatter, realizing why Susan had requested a fly instead of a bunny. The monsters and aliens held the flyswatter behind their backs and gave her an innocent look.

"Hey! What is this?" Cutty said with an angry expression on her face. The monsters and aliens dropped the flyswatter and began to run for their lives, but the giant grabbed them and lifted them up towards her face. They were in hot water now.

"So, you thought you could fool me huh?" Dr. Cutter said. She then went over to a cupboard and placed the monsters and aliens into hand sized box. She then locked the box with a brass key and placed the key in one of the pockets of her lab coat. But what she didn't notice was that Susan had managed to prevent herself from getting into the box.

Dr. Cutter sat back down at the table and told Henry to get her goose. At first, the monsters and aliens though she meant like a cooked goose to eat, but then Henry came in with a white goose and placed it down on the table. The goose sat on the table for a few minutes, and then got up on its feet to reveal something that made their eyes widen in amazement. What the goose had just laid was an egg shaped diamond that sparkled in the light.

The diamond egg gave Susan an idea. She will wait until Cutty fell asleep and then try to retrieve the key in order to free the others, then they will escape back home with the goose. The diamond eggs will give them enough money for them to buy their own food and might even give them a new place to live…. A place that's much nicer than their farmhouse.

**Will Susan free the other? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. Please review, I really want to hear your thoughts on this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 of episode 3.**

"How about I play you a little song on the piano mistress?" Henry said to Dr. Cutter. Knowing what Susan was planning, he decided to help her out by playing a lullaby on the piano to make the giant fall asleep.

"Yes, go right ahead." Dr. Cutter responded to his suggestion. Henry went over to the piano, sat down and began to play a soft lullaby that made even some of the monsters and aliens feel like falling asleep. Pretty soon, Dr. Cutter's eyes were felling too heavy with sleep to keep them open and she fell asleep in the chair she was sitting in.

Henry kept playing the song as he signaled Susan to tell her that now was her chance to get the key from Dr. Cutter's pocket. Susan, knowing right away what he was signaling her to do, went to put her part of the rescue mission into action. Using a spool of thread and a sewing needle that was found on the shelf, she stabbed the needle into the wood of the shelf so that it was stuck tight and took a long piece of thread from the spool, long enough for it to hang over the edge and touch the giant just slightly on the head. She then tied one end of the string to the needle, making a really hard knot and threw the other end over the edge of the shelf over the giant's head.

The other watch from inside the small chest through the keyhole as Susan put the plan into action. Susan swallowed hard as she held onto the string, ready to climb down onto the giant to retrieve the key. Slowly and silently she climbed down the string while the other watched with a nervous feeling inside them, hoping that she wouldn't get caught by Dr. Cutter. Pretty soon, Susan reached the top of the giant's head. Her heat pounded as she slowly slid onto the giant's shoulder and carefully creped around so as not to wake her.

Henry continued to play the song with one hand and pointed to the right pocket on his clothes with the other to signal Susan that the key is in the right pocket. At first Susan didn't understand why he was pointing to one of his pockets. But she then understood when she caught a glimpse at the key in the right pocket of Dr. Cutter's lab coat. She nodded at Henry and began to slide down the coat and into the pocket. The monsters and aliens watched with cold fear running through them as Susan disappeared inside the pocket, their hearts began to race, hoping that she is okay.

Inside the pocket, Susan grabbed the key and lifted it up. But as she did, she accidentally knocked down the pepper shaker that was also in the pocket, causing some of the pepper to sprinkle on her. Get the feeling that she's going to sneeze; Susan held a finger under her nose to try to prevent herself from sneezing, but to no avail.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Susan sneezed, blowing some pepper out of the pocket and waking Dr. Cutter.

"I'll smash! I'll-"the giant began to say when all of a sudden some of the pepper went up into her face, giving her the feeling that she's about to sneeze "ah, ah, ah, ah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHCHO!"

As Dr. Cutter was busy sneezing, Susan took the opportunity to escape the pocket while she is distracted. She carefully climbed up the giant's back while carrying the key in one of her hands. When she finished sneezing, Dr. Cutter smacked the right pocket in her lab coat to smash whoever was inside. Wondering if she had smashed whoever was in there, she looked inside the pocket only to find nothing in there, not realizing the key she had in that pocket was gone.

"Hmm, must be dreaming, back to sleep." Dr. Cutter yawned to herself. She stretched her arms up, yawn and went back to sleep. Susan climbed back up the tread, threw the key onto the shelf and then climbed onto the shelf, ready to unlock the box and free the others. The other monsters and aliens were relieved to see that Susan was okay. They were also overjoyed to see that she had gotten the key to their prison.

"She made it!" Sqweep said with glee.

"She did?" B.O.B happily said and looked through the keyhole. Susan was heading towards the box with the key in both of her hands. "Here she comes with the key!"

"Let me have it, Susan!" Sta'abie said as she pushed the others out of the way to take a look through the keyhole herself. Susan put the key into the keyhole, accidentally jabbing Sta'abie in the face, turned the key and unlocked the box. The others climbed out of the box, happy to be free at last.

"Hey Susan! Did you see that goose laid that diamond egg?" B.O.B asked her as he climbed out of the box.

"Yes!" Susan answered him "I have an idea on how we can make money to buy food to eat."

"What?" Link asked, interested in what she had in mind.

"We'll take the goose, take it home with us, and use the diamond eggs it lays to buy food, and maybe even use one the eggs to buy back Vornicarn." Susan told her plan to the others. Everybody liked the idea, but B.O.B was the only one questionable about it.

"Susan, wouldn't that be stealing?" He asked.

"Don't think of it as stealing B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach told him "Think of it as barrowing."

"Okay!" B.O.B said with a funny looking grin on his face.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. **

**"Well, it looks like success at last. Now all the orphans had to do was get the goose, find the beanstalk and make it safely back home. After getting the goose that laid diamond eggs, they began to sneak towards the door so they can find the beanstalk. But as they were sneaking out, Dr. Cockroach noticed the giant's shoelaces untied. He suddenly had an idea. He was going to make doubly sure; he's taking no chances just in case Cutty might wake up. He was going to tie the shoelaces together so that if Cutty woke up while they were escaping, the shoelaces will make her trip. B.O.B, Link and Susan looked back at Dr. Cockroach thinking what he was about to do wasn't a good idea while Sqweep, Coverton and Sta'abie continued towards the door, carrying the goose. But just as Dr. Cockroach was about to tie the shoelaces togeather, Cutty suddenly woke up. she looked down at the others with an angry surprised expression on her face. She was wondering how on in the world did her prisoners escape." **

** "Oh!" Sqweep gasped with shock, hearing that the characters had been spotted trying to escape.**

** "Should have left well enough alone." Coverton said, referring to Dr. Cockroach's character trying to tie the giant's shoelaces together when she suddenly woke up.**

"RUN!" Susan screamed as the giant got up, ready to smash the orphans. They all began to run for their lives as Cutty chased after them. Henry grabbed Dr. Cutter and struggled to keep her from chasing after the monsters and aliens.

"Mistress please stop!" Henry begged while trying to hold her back. Cutty struggled violently in his arms, while giving out screams of anger.

"Let go!" Dr. Cutter yelled at him. With that, she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and threw him over her head. She then grabbed him again and threw him into the shelf, knocking him unconscious. The monsters and aliens panicked as they slipped under the door and ran towards the beanstalk, picking up their pace. The giant ran after them, tearing the front door of its hinges with her bare hands. The monsters and aliens ran across the lawn desperate to reach the beanstalk. B.O.B saw two bushes right across from each other and expanded himself from one bush to the other. Dr. Cutter trips over B.O.B, tumbling to the ground with a thundering crash.

The monsters and aliens ran faster and faster away from the giant as B.O.B slimed past her really fast with a zooming speed to try to catch up with the others. Finally they reached the beanstalk as Dr. Cutter was on their tail again. They climbed down the beanstalk faster than they did climbing it up with Sta'abie climbing with one arm while carrying the goose in the other. The monsters and aliens freak out when the giant began to climb down after them. Down, down, down they climbed trying to reach the earth's ground.

"Quick, get the saw!" Dr. Cockroach told everybody in panic as soon as they reached the ground. Dr. Cutter was a hundred feet above them, climbing down and getting closer to the ground. The aliens went over to the tool shed and grabbed the two-man saw. The two man saw was a saw that required two people to control. The monsters and aliens were going to use it to cut down the beanstalk and make the terrifying giant fall. The monsters took one end of the saw while the aliens took the other end and they began to saw frantically right away. Pushing and pulling, trying desperately to cut down the giant plant that the giant was climbing. The monsters and aliens picked up the pace as she began to get closer. Their adrenaline rushing with the fear of getting caught before they could even finish. They sawed the beanstalk so fast that it was began to timber in less than two minutes.

"Take cover!" Sqweep shouted. Everyone ran for cover as the beanstalk began to timber. They all watch in amazement, shock and relief as Dr. Cutter fell along with the beanstalk, screaming in doom as she fell to her death. They were relieved because they were able to stop the giant, shocked by the chase that they just had and amazed by knowing that they were able to get away. The monsters and aliens held each other close for protection and fear as they watch their enemy fall to her death.

**"There goes the giant! She's helpless now, tumbling over and over again! Down, down, down, and KAPOW!"**

**Last Chapter coming soon. Sorry this one is so short. Please review.**


End file.
